In conventional bread toasters which use bimetallic elements to control the length of a toasting cycle, temperature sensitive timing assemblies have been provided which include both a main bimetallic element and a compensating bimetallic element to solve the problems of long reset times between toasting cycles and lighter toast color upon successive toasting cycles. Such a dual bimetallic arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,124, issued to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth. Although this arrangement has worked advantageously for the assignee, a temperature sensitive timing assembly which employs a single bimetallic element to solve the same noted problems has been developed which employs fewer parts, and is thus more economical to manufacture.